


Checking Out Books

by Dragoncatcher123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncatcher123/pseuds/Dragoncatcher123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff/humor with Bumbleby (Yang/Blake). Essentially it's what I imagine it'd be like if Yang and Blake ever started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any other tv show/movie/etc. unfortunately.
> 
> Heyyy, so this is the first fic I'm posting on AO3 but I've posted this story before on Fanfiction. Technically the one up over there is from about eight months ago and I literally just did a bunch of edits on it, so hopefully this one is better? Anyways, if you want to see the old one check me out on FFN or if you just want to see any of the other things I've written. I go by the same name :)
> 
> Also, important notes:  
> 1\. This takes place right after Volume 1, but completely ignores volume 2. Mainly cuz I wrote it before volume 2 came out, but I also feel like there aren't that many moments of Bumbleby/White Rose to work with. Maybe that's just me though.  
> 2\. I do plan on having another chapter, I technically have an outline done and just need to flesh it out a bit. Hopefully it'll be done soon, by end of the week I'm hoping.
> 
> Reviews are totally appreciated :)

It was a sunny day outside the walls of Beacon Academy, a prestigious school for training future Hunters and Huntresses. Many of the school's students had gathered outside in an attempt to enjoy the weekend and its  _somewhat_  fickle weather. Blake Belladonna however found herself residing in one of the school's many libraries. It was exceptionally quiet in the back room of said library, something that Blake knew wouldn't last long if one of her teammates found her.  Though Blake would gladly give her life to defend any one of her teammates, she couldn't help but want some peace and quiet from them, specifically from Yang and Ruby. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, otherwise known as the "sister twister" (a name give to the pair by team JNPR), could drive the most peaceful of nuns to murder from their mischievous, but amusing, antics. Hence Blake's current presence in the library, instead of in the shared dorm room. The other reason of course being her other teammate, Weiss Schnee.

A recent fight over petty bathroom schedules had turned into a full fledged war. The Schnee heiress's lack of consideration for her teammates was something that irked Blake to no end. The heiress had declared that until Blake was willing to apologize for her "rude behavior", Weiss would not speak to her unless a class assignment or professor required it of her. Blake wasn't really all that bothered by the situation, though she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for putting her other teammates into the awkwardly tense position of mediators. Blake was sure that Ruby would have attempted to intervene in a more direct way, if she hadn't been so scared of upsetting Weiss and messing up their newly developing friendship. Still, Blake was certain that within a few days Weiss would realize, most likely with Ruby's help, that she was being an overdramatic spoiled little princess and the overall result of the fight would yield positive results. Hopefully an equally distributed shower schedule. Blake was getting tired of only getting a ten minute shower, most of which was spent shaking in freezing cold water. As of yet, the war was still raging and Weiss was currently occupying the dorm room.

Thus came the resulting circumstances of Blake's current position on the floor of the back library room. Blake was currently working on reading a new book, written by the author of Ninjas of Love, and was hoping to get through at least half of it before Yang or Ruby found her. She was honestly surprised that she'd managed to go so long without either of them popping up, usually within a couple of hours of her disappearing one of them would manage to track her down. Actually, now that she thought about it Yang had been acting a little off for the last few days. Ever since their last training practice with Professor Goodwitch, Yang had been spending more and more time with Ruby.

Blake snapped her book shut and gently placed it on her lap as she recalled the last team RWBY practice:

_The team had been divided by Goodwitch so that Ruby and Weiss were partnered against Yang and Blake, an attempt to build up experience between partners. As soon as Goodwitch had called out "start" Weiss had sprung into action, using her glyphs as springs so that Ruby could attack from above, in a truly sniper worthy position. Yang and Blake had been forced to resign themselves to defensive positions, dodging Ruby's shots while aiming to take out Weiss. Tactically speaking, eliminating Weiss would make for a quick finishing of Ruby. Since the heiress was providing cover and was essentially supporting Ruby's position in the air, eliminating her would come as a shock to Ruby and allow for a hopefully easy attack. Still, it seemed as if Ruby was aware of potential weaknesses in their system. She was covering Weiss well enough, even risking attacks on herself in an attempt to protect her teammate._

_Both pairs were managing to hold their own, but Blake could feel herself tiring quickly and neither team seemed to be making much headway. She could feel the others beginning to get a little desperate, moves becoming a little clumsier and less thought out. Even knowing that they were only in a training exercise, Blake knew that both teams were hoping to win. Distracted by her thoughts, Blake failed to notice the small window of opportunity she was presenting by dropping her guard. A well aimed shot from Ruby had led to Yang tackling Blake in an attempt to protect her; a technically unnecessary action since the group had only been using training ammo, all the same it was appreciated by Blake. As Goodwitch called time, Yang's eyes met Blake's and the blonde had flushed a brilliant pink as she registered her intimate position over Blake. Clambering to her feet, Yang had stammered out an apology to Blake for having tackled her. She sheepishly confessed that she had reacted without really thinking and Blake had smiled and gently laid her hand on the blonde's well toned arm._

Blake smiled softly as she recalled Yang's awkward, yet sweet, antics and realized it was the first time she had ever seen Yang blush or look even remotely embarrassed. The smile she'd received after admitting that she found Yang's actions to be admirable and brave had been adorable. The shy yet roguish smile was an enigma, much like Yang herself was to Blake. Yang's personality was something that Blake never thought she would be drawn to, the seemingly outgoing and somewhat crass girl was so different to Blake that she had at first believed they would never survive as partners let alone ever become friends.

But as time passed and the two became closer, Blake began to learn of the various sides to her blonde friend. Yang's intelligence and wit was something that she kept oh so hidden, though reasons as to why were still hidden to Blake. The sisterly love that Yang had for Ruby was touching, and not just limited to her sister. It seemed that everywhere Yang went she was able to bring a smile to someone's face, be it stranger or friend Yang shared her love easily. Blake had to catch herself many times from giving longing looks to the blonde; she just knew that if she was caught, the look on her face would betray her true emotions for Yang.

Blake's smile slowly vanished as she began to wonder if she had somehow insulted the blonde or had done something to deter her from approaching. Had Yang realized that Blake had a  _slight_  crush on her? Blake had purposefully tried to keep a certain distance from her teammates for that particular reason. After the incident revealing her Faunus status, Blake was worried that any other surprises would be too much for her team to handle. While LGBT people hadn't been openly hated in many years there was still oppression against them. Nowhere near where it had been before Faunus issues had come to surface, but hate lingered from previous years. Had Blake scared away one of her few friends, and the only partner she had with her unintended feelings? Was the blonde conferring with Ruby to see her thrown out of the team?!

Blake's mind began to race with questions as fear welled up inside her and threatened to overwhelm her. Her eyes began to tear up, "I'm sure Weiss would be glad to see me gone." She whispered bitterly, brief flashes of her previous fights with Weiss over Faunus and trivial things going through her mind, "Yang's probably just working on convincing Ruby to get rid of me! I should've known...of course they wouldn't be able to handle a lesbian Faunus! One alone gives me enough trouble. I-I should have worked harder to hide my c-crush" Blake mumbled as she balled her hands into fists and pressed them against her teary eyes, "Well, I won't protest if they do -"

"Hey there!" A cheerful voice cried, disturbing Blake's train of thought. Blake glanced up from her lap, wiping away her tears, as Yang slid down the wall and sat beside her, carelessly throwing her right arm over Blake's shoulder and pulling Blake a little closer to her and nuzzling her nose into Blake's hair. Blake smiled as her inner voice of rejection was quieted by this little move, but reminded herself that Yang was an affectionate person like Ruby and the move did not mean she liked Blake anymore than as a friend. _'Still'_ the voice whispered _'I'm not so sure if Yang holds Ruby_ quite _like this. Or anyone else for that matter.'_

"Are you okay?" Yang asked worriedly as she noticed the tear stains on Blake's face, her brow furrowing in concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Blake replied with a shaky smile.

"Okay...if you say so. Nice book!" Yang said cheekily changing the subject as her left hand grabbed said book from Blake's lap and began to flip through it. "Do you alwaysread this kind of stuff back here?" Yang asked as she smirked at a particularly explicit picture of two figures, entwined in a way that can only be described as incredibly intimate.

Blake blushed and yanked the book out of Yang's hand, retorting "It  **happens**  to have been written by one of the greatest authors of our time!"

"Uh huh, sureeeeee kitty kat. I guess it just so happens that this great author also happens to be an erotica noveliest huh? Don't think I haven't seen you reading Ninjas of Love, I never would have figured you liked that kind of stuff. I kind of think the smut's a bit subpar, but different folks different strokes I guess." Yang said, her eyes dancing with mirth at Blake's shocked expression and quickly reddening face.

"What I read is ... Well it's private! Those books happen to have very interesting plotlines! I can't help it if they happen to be eroticas with some...well some very excellent pictures." Blake huffed out, slightly put out by Yang having discovered her secret. She was actually quite amused that Yang didn't seem bothered with it, in fact she seemed to be familiar with the author's writing.

"Mmhmmm. Say, uh speaking of books and such...I don't happen to have a library card but uh...do you mind if I check  ** _you_**  out?" Yang asked as her left hand reached up to rub the back of her neck and a light blush began to cover her face.

"A-Are you hitting on me?" Blake stammered, the sudden change in conversation direction confusing her a bit. Her heart raced a bit faster at the thought of Yang being interested in her.

"Err...yeah? Was it not obvious enough?" Yang mumbled as her face flushed a darker shade of pink. Her hands fidgeting as she tapped a rhythm only obvious to her on the book.

"And that was seriously the best you could come up with?" Blake retorted exasperatedly, gently grasping one of Yang's hands in her own.

"Welllllllll, Ruby kinda suggested it too me. You know...since you're such a bookworm. We thought it'd be cute!" Yang whined as she saw the look she was getting from Blake.

"Is  _that_  what you guys have seriously been doing lately?" Blake asked, shaking her head and lightly chuckling at the image of Yang and Ruby crouched over a stack of papers with various pick-up lines and catchphrases written on them.

"Ummmm...Yes?"

"Dear god woman, we really need to work on your pickup lines if that's the best you two could come up with after DAYS of avoiding me! Also you shouldn't be going to Ruby of all people for this kind of help!" Blake exclaimed even more exasperatedly than before, but with a smile on her lips.

"What's wrong with Ruby's help?!" Yang cried out, somewhat angrily. The over-protective sister becoming apparent at the implication that there could be anything wrong with her little sister.

"Just be glad that I liked you  _before_  you said your lame pickup line" Blake retorted as she leaned in and kissed Yang's cheek.

"S-So is that a y-yes then?" Yang stammered out as she, again, rubbed her neck nervously. The other hand lightly cupping the cheek that Blake had kissed.

"Yes, it's a yes. How about we go to that little cafe in the Vale square tomorrow for a date?" Blake asked as she smiled at the nervous blonde.

"S-Sure! I'll pick you up at 7?" Yang said as she tried to recover some of her suaveness.

Blake laughed lightly as she stood with her book, "Sure Yang. It's a date!" She replied as she sauntered out of the room with a smile on her face. Aware of the eyes watching her leave she added a slight swagger to her step, laughing lightly at the faint "YES!" that sounded behind her as the library door closed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters in this fic, they belong to Rooster Teeth. If I owned it there would be a lot of Bumbleby and White Rose moments and Cardin would have been beaten up already :D

Blake was nervous. Really nervous.

In a few hours Yang was going to pick her up for their date and Blake was stuck on deciding what to wear. As she mulled over which dress to wear, she failed to notice the door opening and closing behind her.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked loudly, startling Blake and causing her to jump in the air.

Glaring at the chuckling heiress, Blake huffed out a breath of air before turning nervous eyes back to her roommate. "I'm going out today." Blake responded thoughtfully, fidgeting with her shirt bottom.

"And that requires you to stare at your closet space in despair?" Weiss mocked lightly, glancing into the closet and furrowing her nose in distaste at the clothes she saw.

"It's a date Weiss. I'm going on a date, okay! I'm just a little nervous"

"Oh" Weiss lightly grabbed Blake's fidgeting hands and pulled her over to her bed. "No need to worry then! I can help you there." Weiss said cheerfully, "Do you know where he's planning on taking you? Oh I hope it's that new cafe in central Vale, I heard it has the most amazing biscuits!"

As Weiss fluttered around the room, chattering about Blake's romantic future with some mystery boy Blake couldn't help but cringe.

'How the hell am I supposed to explain that I'm going out with Yang to her? She seems actually happy for me...what if that changes once I tell her it's not a man my date is with.' Blake fretted internally, not noticing as Weiss pulled her up and began holding up outfits against her.

"Umm...Weiss"

"You know I will say this, your limited clothing options don't really scream date material to me. This is a bit of a challenge but don't you worry, I'm sure you'll knock your man off his feet once I'm done with you. Who is this mystery man by the way because -"

"Weiss."

"- if you tell me that it's Jaune I may have to change some of my opinions on you. Or...dear god don't tell me it's one of the CRDL boys. Oh my god it isn't is it? Seriously Blake, you can do so much bet-"

"WEISS"

Weiss startled at the volume of Blake's voice, stopping her gentle application of makeup to study Blake more closely. "Yes Blake? What is it" she asked.

"It's not one of the CRDL members" Blake explained with an annoyed gesture.

"Oh good! I knew you had more sense than that. Than who is?"

"It's...not actually a guy at all." Blake said with a mumble.

The shocked look that Weiss gave Blake was enough to make her ears droop. Blake quickly grabbed the outfit that Weiss had laid out for her and rushed into the bathroom. Slamming the door and locking it with a loud click.

A few moments passed before Weiss regained her bearings, and as she did she heard light sniffles coming from the restroom.

"Blake..."

"No Weiss, if you're just going to criticize me I don't want to hear it." Blake angrily stated through the door.

"I was actually going to tell you that you better not be ruining the makeup I did with your silly crying. Hurry up and change so that I can see you. And let me hear all about this charming woman who apparently has charmed you so." Weiss huffed out.

A moment later there was another click and the bathroom door flew open. Blake staring at her with slightly confused red eyes.

"You...don't hate me?"

"Why in the world would I hate you. I'm not insane Blake. It would be ridiculous to hate you for something you have no control over."

Weiss explained with a slight smile.

Blake chuckled, before closing the door again so that she could change into her outfit.

"Besides," Weiss stated "It'd be little hypocritical of me to hate you for liking the finer sex when I feel the same way."

"WHAT" Blake exclaimed, the bathroom door bursting open again this time revealing a beautifully dressed but confused Huntress.

"Oh you look lovely!" Weiss said, grabbing Blake's hand and lightly spinning her around.

"Thanks...Your gay?!" Blake asked, mind boggled at the one thing she honestly never would have expected from the heiress.

"I do prefer women yes. I'm not sure why that shocks you Blake, if I'm not mistaken you just told me the same thing about yourself"

"But...you're Weiss Schnee." Weiss blinked at Blake's response, eyes wide as she tried to connect the seemingly obvious links she was missing.

"And that means....?"

"Well....I dunno doesn't that mean that you're going to end up marrying some man sometime soon? You're an heiress Weiss!"

"Yes I know Blake." Weiss dryly responded, rolling her eyes as she glanced over to a clock. "Any other obvious things you'd like to point out? Perhaps my very lady-like habits or the seemingly conservative life I've likely grown up with?"

"Are those things not true?"

Weiss laughed bitterly, "No, I did grow up in a very conservative home. However, as I stated with you it doesn't change who I am. And who I am, is a Huntress in training who happens to be a lesbian heiress. My...staff and whoever else wants to work beside me will just have to accept these aspects."

"Wow. That's...very brave of you Weiss."

"Well, thank you Blake. I think it was very brave of you to let me know you were going out with a lady. You still haven't said who she is by-"

A loud series of knocks on the door interrupted Weiss, and before Blake could stop her Weiss opened the door.

"Well hey there princess. Didn't expect to see you, is my date around?" Yang asked, peering her head around the doorway and shooting a bright smile at Blake once she saw her.

"Yeah Yang, let's head out!" Blake responded, rushing forward to grasp her dates hand and pull her away before her short roommate could begin questioning her.

"Wha-she? Who?" Weiss spluttered.

"Don't worry princess, I won't keep her out too late! You have a nice night, I know we will." Yang said with a wink before closing the bedroom door and rushing off with Blake. Giggling could be heard echoing down the hall as the couple went off to enjoy their date.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
Love, Dragoncatcher123


End file.
